Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are well-known, remotely-operated platforms that may be used for many tasks. UAVs can be relatively small, allowing for relatively small landing and take-off areas, and can have a relatively small radar cross section (RCS) thus allowing operation in potentially dangerous areas with reduced likelihood of detection and without risking a human pilot. Such UAVs are commonly used in remote surveillance or monitoring operations, to obtain intelligence about activity in an area, or monitor the status of assets or people in a particular area. For example, UAVs may be used in intelligence gathering operations at relatively low altitudes in hostile territory. Another exemplary application of a UAV is monitoring operations, such as monitoring of a border between countries or monitoring an asset like a pipeline or convoy which may be targeted by hostile parties. UAVs may be fixed-wing aircraft, or rotary-wing aircraft. Furthermore, UAVs may be operated with reduced requirements for take-off and landing areas. In the case of rotary-wing aircraft, a relatively small and level area is required for take-off and landing operations.